


Blood Bath and Bath Time

by simonsprettyface



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, another malec bathtime fic is anyone shocked? probably not, blood mention, not their own though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsprettyface/pseuds/simonsprettyface
Summary: After a battle that leaves them both bloody and tired, Magnus and Alec decide a bath is the best way to unwind.





	Blood Bath and Bath Time

“All that blood looks good on you. It brings out your eyes,” Alec teased, looking over at Magnus. There they both stood outside of a den, covered in blood. A mission Magnus decided to join them on which turned a bit messy, though neither of them were hurt. 

“Do you mean these eyes or _these_ eyes?” Magnus asked, blinking and exposing his cat eyes to Alec. He smiled when he heard Alec’s soft gasp, he learned to love just how much Alec truly loved his real eyes.

“Those eyes, definitely,” he said, leaning in. They stood there for a long moment, kissing deeply, before they decided that probably wasn’t the best idea. The threat might be over, but they should go home anyways. “Let’s go home. I feel gross,” he said, chuckling slightly. 

“I bet. Because you look gross,” Magnus teased, pecking his lips again before opening a portal. 

They stepped through the portal into the bathroom and Alec instantly started to strip, wanting to get out of the bloody clothes as soon as possible. “You can save this shirt with a little magic, right? I love it,” he pouted, holding out the saturated and ripped purple button up shirt for Magnus to look at. 

“Maybe. But you know you want an excuse to go shopping again anyways,” he smirked and Alec rolled his eyes, but still tossed it into the trash can in the bathroom.   
“Can we take a bath?” Alec asked, taking off his pants and underwear as well. 

“I mean since you’re already stripping...” Magnus smirked, giving Alec a onceover before going and turning on the tap. He filled up the bathtub with hot water and bubbles, getting the shampoo out of the shower since they both had blood in their hair as well and dropping in a gold bath bomb just for fun. He got undressed himself and got into the bath, motioning for Alec to join him and get between his legs.

They instantly got settled, a simultaneous groan falling from their lips at the feeling of the hot water relaxing their muscles, overworked and sore from the mission. They just laid there for a while, relaxing from the day. The steam and the smells of the bubbles and bath bomb almost lulling them to sleep at some points. 

“This is nice,” Alec commented, looking up at him from where he was leaning back against his chest. “Just me and you, in a tub,” he smiled.

“Completely naked,” Magnus teased and Alec brought one wet hand up, smacking it back against Magnus’s chest lightly.

“Don’t be crude, we’re having a moment. And said moment doesn’t include that your beautiful, perfect abs are on display right now,” he laughed, smiling lazily. “I just love times like this. Where we get to just relax and not worry about the bullshit around us for a little bit. You don’t have any Warlocks to watch over right now, no clients to please. I don’t even have to think about the Clave or Shadowhunter business right now. All there is is just us and this tub and the bubbles,” he said happily. “Sometimes it feels like a million things are coming at me all at once. And then I get home and you’re there and nothing else matters. Nothing and no one else exists but you and your lips.” 

Magnus reached down and started to run his hands over Alec’s chest, smiling contently when he heard a small positive noise fall from his lips. “We should start washing up,” he said, getting some shampoo and starting to wash the blood out of Alec’s hair. He scrubbed until the suds stopped being red and then Alec turned around, smiling as he took some into his hands as well.

Alec washed Magnus’s hair before kissing him slowly, his hands trailing down his chest and tracing every muscle in his chest and abdomen like he had a million times before. “I love you,” he whispered into his mouth, still mapping out his hard stomach with his finger tips. 

“I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus grinned, kissing him back. 

"You have some nasty bruises," Alec commented, using that as an excuse to continue touching Magnus's stomach. 

"Nothing a little magic can't fix," Magnus chuckled, rolling his eyes. "You have some too. You really should be more careful, Alexander," he pointed, reaching out and healing a large bruise on Alec's chest quickly. "It could've been worse if I wasn't there to cover your ass," he teased, smirking.

"My knight in shining armor."

They stayed in the bath until the water was cold, getting out and wrapping in fluffy towels. They both climbed into bed and cuddled up under the blankets, the only noises coming from them for the rest of the night being giggles and the softest of noises, just like it should be.


End file.
